The kings of red.
The king of red is the immortal tyrant ruler of mankind from an alternate universe in which the king of red controlled man from the beginning. The being who would become the king of red was created through a diabolical experiment concocted by a group of demons , known as the kings of red. They travelled to the far future where a baby was being born on a distant planet known as the planet of the sun king , kidnapping the baby of king of red they returned to the past. The baby king of red was taken into the deepest part of their realm where he was experimented on in the most revolting ways possible , in an attempt to turn him into a creature of hate. The demons constantly abused him day in and day out until he was completely emotionless when he was ready they removed his original soul and replaced it with one of darkness. His body remained the same as it had been when he was born the only difference being that he was now immortal and full grown , which made him 12ft tall. The demons transferred all their power and knowledge into him making him the embodiment of evil on the Earth. When the process was over they sent him out into the world as a "god" for the primitive humans who resided there in 200,000 BCE. The primitives as he called them immediately bowed down to his will because of the hypnotic powers he possessed , through his leadership they became creatures of hatred constantly destroying all those they deemed unworthy of their masters supreme rule. Desiring more power the king of red entered into the realm of the demons then used his immense power to kill all of them absorbing their realm into himself becoming a demon king. He took on a more human like appearance changing the colour of his skin and shrinking in size until he was 6ft tall. He used his subjects as pawns in various cruel experiments he was doing such as making them eat each other in an attempt to study human weaknesses. 100,000 years into his reign of terror the king of red murdered all of his people because he thought it would be fun to do it , after performing this act of mass genocide the king of red recreated mankind in his own image. He travelled to Ancient Atlantis where he used his immense magical powers to destroy the city and steal the Necronomicon a book written by the creator of evil itself. Using the necronomicon the king of red created a city for himself out of the blood of his victims creating armies out of their loved ones fear of him. As time progressed and the people of the earth came to fear him the king of red continued to conquer destroying civilization after civilization and replacing them with his own monstrosities. He took on various forms and disguises throughout history including: Adolf Hitler , Josef Mengele , Richard Nixon , Vlad the impaler and Genghis Khan. The reason he could be all these people is because he was the spirit of evil on Earth and as such he could exist as multiple people at the same time. powers and abilities: The king of red is possibly one of the most powerful beings in existence because his control over demonic magic gives him various supernatural powers including: godlike regeneration allowing him to come back to life even his immortal soul is destroyed and his body is destroyed as well , nigh omnipresence allowing him to exist in various universes and dimensions at once , nigh omniscience , absolute physical condition , weapon physiology allowing him to different parts of his body into weapons , hypnosis , absolute immortality , shape-shifting , quantum manipulation , time-space control , non-corporeal , invisibility ,size alteration , evil embodiment , soul manipulation , magic manipulation and shadow manipulation. Weaknesses: he requires peoples fear to continue to exist other than that he is effectively invincible.